


Чайный магазин

by KaryKary



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 10:30:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15794697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaryKary/pseuds/KaryKary
Summary: Это с самого начала кажется дурацкой затеей.





	Чайный магазин

Давай вечером с тобой встретимся Будем опиум курить-рить-рить Давай вечером с тобой встретимся По-китайски говорить Не прячь музыку, она опиум Для никого, только для нас Давай вечером умрем весело…©Агата Кристи 

Это с самого начала кажется дурацкой затеей. Китайская кофта, китайские заколки в волосах, собранных в причудливую конструкцию. Скуало не пытается разобраться, как эта херня держится на башке. Риторическое «С хрена ли я?» встречается с пренебрежительным «Ну не я же! Отрастил волосы и ноги — вот теперь и отдувайся».

Скуало твердит про себя о неминуемой скорой мести, Бочелло, которых после миссии они сотрут с лица земли и минете, обещанном за все пережитые мучения.  
— Между прочим, в этом балахоне негде спрятать меч, — недовольно бурчит Супербия, комкая шёлк и задирая узкую юбку.  
— Можно подумать, ты только мечом убивать умеешь, — фыркает его сегодняшний напарник, дымя в потолок очередной сигаретой.  
— Прекрати дымить! Мы тут чай собираемся продавать, а не кальянную устраивать! — Скуало не выдерживает, выдергивает папиросу из чужих губ, тушит о жестяную банку.  
\- Вария сурова во всех ипостасях. Ты только что осквернил чай, выращенный на плантации императора Лао Ар, — не остаётся в долгу собеседник. Скуало реагирует мгновенно, толкает его к стене, прижимает крепко — и длинная юбка этому совершенно не мешает.  
— Я все никак не могу решить, что меня будоражит больше. Твои знания, которые как-то умещаются в огромном объеме в такой маленькой черепушке, или количество железа, которое ты на себе таскаешь. Снимай давай, спалимся моментально!

Гокудера, а это именно он, нагло улыбается, нисколько не смущаясь знакомства со стеной маленького китайского магазинчика с чаем. Подносит свою ладонь к губам и медленно стягивает с пальцев одно кольцо за другим, демонстрируя железяки на кончике языка. Тоже, кстати, не обделенного украшением.  
Скуало дергает плечом, раздраженно и обманчиво невозмутимо. Нашел, блин, время!  
Чтобы отвлечься, мечник хватается за ближайшие банки, переставляет с места на место, с трудом удерживаясь от желания почесать зад в этом узком платье.  
— Тише ты, — шепчет сзади Гокудера, но руки не распускает. Остается стоять, согревая горячим дыханием непривычно открытый затылок. — Всю красоту испортишь. То есть, маскировку, конечно, маскировку.  
— Фетишист чертов, — хмыкает Скуало.  
— От фетишиста и слышу, — напоминает Гокудера, в последний раз подбрасывая на ладони все свои кольца и серьги, ссыпает их в карман. — Давай быстро пробежимся по терминам.

Супербия считает, что чайник — он и в Африке чайник, коробку для чая надо называть коробкой, а не путаться в замысловатом «чахэ». Он не специалист в китайском. Хватает японского, экспресс-курс, мат и ругательства на первом же уроке.  
— Не отвлекайся. Иначе Бочелло почуют неладное. А нам надо узнать, где они нашли столь вольготное пастбище для своего левого бабла.  
Гокудера, после всех этих «ча бу» и «цзя цзы», выражается как чистильщик обуви и совершенно этого не смущается. Это третий пункт, который будоражит рассудок Дождя Варии. Горячие минеты и секс на пару часов в месяц, если оба не валятся с ног, Скуало в расчет не берет.  
— Да-да. Я все запомнил, — отмахивается Скуало, присаживаясь на корточки и вздрагивая, когда платье с громким треском едет по шву на спине.  
— Теперь…теперь тебе лучше не вставать, — громко и неприлично ржет Гокудера, пододвигая «чабань» поближе к Супербии.  
— Убью. Сразу после минета и убью, — обещает Скуало, грозя кулаком, затянутым в странную шелковую перчатку.  
— Обязательно. Если это не сделают до тебя, — Гокудера отодвигает оконную занавеску и рассматривает проезжающие мимо машины. — Но что-то наши дорогие гости задерживаются.

Скуало успевает заскучать, сунуть нос во все близстоящие банки, пару раз чихнуть от странного вида специй так, что сооружение на голове опасно пошатывается, грозя развалиться.  
— Я на эту прическу два часа угрохал, — тут же жалуется Гокудера, и в этот момент у дверей магазинчика тормозит тонированная тачка.  
— Ну. К черту, — говорят они синхронно, и Гокудера тут же сгибается у двери в низком поклоне, готовясь встречать гостей, а Скуало ерзает на полу, пытаясь выдавить подобие улыбки, не похожей на оскал.

Бочелло приезжают все сразу. Три коренастых братца, маленькие, толстые и каждый — с отвратительными, шарящими повсюду поросячьими глазками.  
Скуало молча склоняется к чабани и подвеска на заколке мягко ударяется о скулу.  
— Господин Бао, госпожа Сяо, — здороваются братья, устраиваясь напротив и с явным изумлением взирая на чайные принадлежности.

«Приехали. Что, с чаем мы прогадали?» Скуало, как приличная китайская женщина и жена, головы от подноса не поднимает, злорадно оставляя Урагану Вонголы разбираться, что там нужно предложить «дорогим» гостям, чтобы те с ходу рассказали, куда сливают свое бабло.  
Гокудера остается стоять (самая выгодная позиция, отлично просматриваемая дверь и окна, никакого тебе драного на заднице платья), шуршит радушной улыбкой, шуршит одеждой и банками. Перед братьями Бочелло выставляется тонкая тарелка с содержимым, от которого они явно приходят в восторг.

Мысленно чертыхаясь от того, как сильно и внезапно затекла шея от тяжеленного сооружения, Супербия, наконец, поднимает башку и охреневает.

Ураган Вонголы успел найти в хламе, носящем гордое название «Чайный Магазинчик Бао», то, зачем на самом деле явились Бочелло. И задачка тут же складывается, легко и непринужденно. Остается решить, как долго будет извиняться гениальный Ураган Вонголы за то, что не удосужился поделиться ценной информацией заранее.

Но это потом. Сейчас на тонкой тарелке живописной копной выложена трава. Любой непросвещенный назвал бы ее так, но Скуало видит характерные стебли и коробочки. Маковая соломка. Сырье для наркоты. Бочелло приносили свое бабло в обход общей казны Альянса, а выходили отсюда с мешками, заполненными «чаем». Сбывали, небось, в розницу, через подставных дилеров, собирая черный нал в банки и чемоданы. Схема не новая и простая. А строительство новомодного развлекательного центра было официальным объяснением для Альянса, возвращать которому бабло Бочелло и не собирались.

Толстопузые братья радостно переговариваются между собой, крутят тарелку, изучают товар лицом. Скуало бросает взгляд на Гокудеру. Тот явно не в восторге от затянувшейся беседы и продумает теперь тысячу и один способ обойтись малой кровью. Супербия — варийский офицер. Ему расшаркивания до лампочки.

Ползет вверх юбка длинного чужеродного одеяния, пока Бочелло сильно отвлеклись. Скуало прикидывает, успеет ли добраться до второго братца, если приставит спрятанный на подвязке у бедра нож к горлу первого. Третьего Гокудера возьмет на себя.

Все происходит быстро, четко и так скучно, что Скуало вслух недоумевает, вытирая испачканное в чужой крови лезвие ножа о свое драное платье, зачем это платье вообще надо было напяливать. Бочелло смотались, с парочкой порезов, множеством угроз и взятым с них обещанием вернуть Альянсу все до цента в ближайший же месяц.

Задание выполнено, Дождь Варии расслаблен настолько, что не сразу замечает голодный блеск в глазах сегодняшнего напарника по миссии. Гокудера не торопится с ответом, окидывает затуманенным взглядом приподнятую юбку, тянет шпильку из волос Скуало, распуская результат двухчасовых усилий.  
— Учти, — напоминает Скуало, оказавшись прижатым к стенке магазина, — через час Вария вылетает в Париж. Так что чаю мы попить не успеем.  
Гокудера в ответ хмыкает и тянет вниз язычок молнии на порванном платье.  
— Тогда опустим чайную церемонию и перейдем сразу к десерту.

Скуало опаздывает на миссию едва ли не впервые в жизни. Но к чайному магазинчику это не имеет никакого отношения.

* Чабань — самый большой предмет чайной церемонии. Чайная доска с двойным дном, куда во время чайной церемонии стекает вода или чай.  
Цзя цзы — щипцы, которыми чайный мастер берет пиалы.  
Ча бу — чайное полотенце.


End file.
